


Fireflies

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [285]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catching Fireflies, F/M, Riot (the dog) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's never caught fireflies before.





	

Amelia just stares at him. “You mean you’ve never caught fireflies before?” she asks.

Sam shakes his head. “No?” he says. “Dad wasn’t much for letting us out after dark unless we were working.” Hunting, or digging graves, or whatever was fine, but they practically never went out at night to have fun, not with that they knew lived in the dark.

“That’s awful,” Amelia proclaims. “We all did it. It was a part of childhood.” She looks dreamy for a moment, like she’s trying to remember Texas summer nights two decades ago. Then her face clears. “Well, come on,” she says, like he’s slow and missed part of a conversation he’s sure they didn’t have.

“Where?” he asks her, standing up off the porch chair.

“To get a jar!” she says, and Sam can’t see her face but he knows she’s rolling her eyes. “And a net. C’mon. We’re gonna do this.”

“Why do we have a net?” he asks, but she doesn’t answer, too busy pulling an old spaghetti sauce jar from the recycling, and poking small holes in the lid. She puts a wet paper towel inside. 

“Go rip up some grass and put it in the bottom,” she instructs, walking out of the room, presumably to find the net.

Sam shakes his head and goes outside and rips up some grass. Riot comes around to inspect what he’s doing, looking at the human like he’s lost it. “I know, boy,” Sam says. 

Riot loses interest and wanders off to the edge of the property, walking in a little circle and lying down. Sam finishes his task just as Amelia makes it out with a little butterfly net, and Sam is almost positive it’s meant for children, stil cannot determine why they have it, but he knows better than to ask.

“C’mon!” she says, gesturing to an area of the yard where a lot of little bugs are glowing.

“Aren’t you a vet?” Sam asks. “Aren’t you supposed to respect animal life?”

“We’re not gonna kill them!” she says, affronted. “You just keep them for an hour or two, they’re perfectly fine. Besides, some of the things I treat eat stuff like this. I don’t cry over dead bugs, Sam.”

Well, Sam supposes that answers his question. He follows her over. She immediately begins swinging the net, and Sam realizes aim isn’t her strong suit after seeing her wild swings. Nonetheless, the cloud is so thick, she catches a few bugs anyways.

Sam’s right there with the open jar, allowing her to transfer them inside and then sealing them in. They repeat the process half a dozen times, until the jar is emitting a soft, steady glow.

Amelia drops the arm holding the net to her side and looks at the jar, giving it a satisfied grin.

They retreat to the porch, Riot getting up and following them, and return back to the swing chair they vacated half an hour or so ago, Riot curled up at their feet. Amelia sets the net against the wall of the house, and Sam puts the glowing jar on the little table.

“It’s nice,” he offers, watching it flickers.

Amelia smiles. “Now you can say you did it,” she says.

He nods, and pulls her close. This is some sort of perfect summer night, he thinks. The fireflies, Amelia, Riot, and them, on the porch swing, enjoying the Texas summer night.


End file.
